


Slipped Into Your arms

by ah97nu



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Sweet Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:41:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24209134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ah97nu/pseuds/ah97nu
Summary: Natasha comes to visit reader in her office, when she leaves reader has a few surprises to deal with.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 11
Kudos: 42





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know where this came from. The summary, tags and title are really bad and I'm sorry. 
> 
> As always sorry for any and all spelling/grammar mistakes!

"Hey (y/n) got a second?" 

You looked up from your desk and smiled. Natsha was leaning against your door with a small smile on her face. 

"For you, I've got three." 

She smiled and walked into your office and sat in the chair across from your desk. You watched as she picked a pen up off your desk and twirled it around in her fingers before looking at you. 

"So Tony, Steve and Thor have decided they have a mission for you." She said simply. 

You raised an eyebrow at this. "For me?"

She simply nodded going back to playing with the pen. "You know you're just as much an Avenger as the rest of us."

You blushed at this and shook your head. "Nat, as much as I appreciate you all saying that, I'm really not. I'm your guy's glorified assistant."

Natasha stopped playing with the pen and looked at you. "Really?"

You sighed, you knew what was coming. 

"We'd fall apart without you." Natasha said putting the pen down. "After Tony and Pepper got married and you stepped up in her place you went above what she did. You're basically our mom."

You rolled your eyes. Though she wasn't exactly wrong. You oversaw basically everything for them. Their groceries, laundry, missions, media presence, days off and, when needed, relationships. Your entire life evolved around the team. Much to their appreciation and love for you, they constantly told you they'd be lost without you. You were an Avenger as much as they were, according to them. 

"What's the mission Nat?" You asked typing on the computer. 

"So you know how you helped Thor and Steve adjust to modern life?" Natasha asked. 

You stopped typing and looked at your friend. "I feel like I'm going to need a drink for this conversation."

"You are. I'll take one too." 

You stood and walked to a cabinet you had by your window. Opening it you pulled out a bottle of disaronno and poured two glasses. When you turned Natasha was standing by the door. 

"Should I tell you or show you?" She asked as you walked up to her. 

"Just show me."

Natasha nodded her head and opened the door. You were raising the cup to your lips but stopped. Standing on the other side were two large and intimidating men, both staring directly at you. One with piercing blue eyes and the other emerald eyes. Bucky and Loki. 

Your mouth went dry and you suddenly couldn't breathe. Moving your eyes back and forth between the two men you felt your body slowly become more and more tense. You knew Loki was on Asgard working to redeem himself and Bucky in Wakanda working the demons in his head out. You also knew one day they'd be back to join the team. However, you didn't know that the  _ one day _ would be the  _ same  _ day and you'd be the one helping them adjust. 

You were snapped out of your daze when you heard Natasha's "really" from your side. Looking at you friend then the floor you realized you'd spilled the drinks on the floor. 

"Oh, um, uh, so-sorry, I-I, uh…" You stuttered looking from the two men to your friend. 

Natasha smiled at you and took the two glasses. "Gonna jump out the window and crawl to one of their offices and complain?"

"Wh- no! I gladly accept any and all missions Thor, Tony and Steve give me." You said turning towards the two men. 

"Good, because they literally all said your name." Natasha chuckled placing the cups on your desk. "And if they threaten or hurt you, just jump out the window and crawl to the closest office." 

"Wouldn't really be helpful." You said simply. 

Natasha raised an eyebrow at this. 

"Thor's office is the closest, but he's never in it. Next is Tony's, then Steve's." You explained with a shrug. "But if it came down to it I'd prefer Steve helping me with them over Tony. But," you looked at your watch then back at Natasha, "it's 1:30 and Steve is currently in the gym with Sam. So if I wanted to find Steve the best option would be to go through Thor's office as it's the closest to the gym." 

Natasha stared at you with a small smile. 

"What?" You asked. 

She moved her head to the side in a you-know-what manner. 

"It's my job to know where everyone is and their schedule!" You exclaimed. "For instance, Tony and Bruce are in the lab and Peter is in his room and-"

"What time does Steve go to bed?"

"10:00, unless he has a mission the next day then it's 8." You said in a matter of fact tone. 

"How about Tony?"

"I don't know?" You scrunched up your face as if that's a weird thing to ask. "But he's always doing strange things. He doesn't keep to a tight schedule like Steve."

"What time does Steve eat lunch?" Natasha asked, crossing her arms. 

"12:30, and he usually does it with Sam. Then after they go to the gym for an hour, take a shower, get a snack and by 2:30 he's back in his office."

Natasha smiled and leaned against the wall. "What's Vision up to right now?"

"I don't know, he's probably with Wanda." You walked to your desk and picked up some files to try and hide your blush. 

Natasha pushed off the wall and walked out the door. Your eyes went wide at this and you hurried out the door, still holding the files, and yelled after her. "This proves nothing Nat!" You frowned as she walked around the corner. 

"So, you have a thing for Steve or something?" 

You jumped at the voice. Looking up you saw Bucky staring at you with a raised eyebrow. 

"Um, what? Why would you-"

"You know his schedule, whereabouts and your socks have shields on them." Loki said in an amused voice. 

You felt yourself blushing and shifted the files in your hand. "I have socks with everyone on them."

"Bet you wear those the most." Bucky chuckled. 

Your blush deepened and you opened your mouth to say something but stopped when you heard Thor's booming voice. 

"Ah, Lady (y/n)! Glad to see you're becoming friends with my brother and Bucky."

As you turned you felt your heart stop. Thor was walking towards you with Sam and Steve. You blinked a few times before shaking your head. 

"Uh, ye-yes we're becoming quite good plas."

"Plas?" Sam asked.

"I do believe she means 'pals'." Loki said with a smirk. 

"Must be distracted by something." Bucky said chuckling. 

"Or shocked by a lapse in schedule." Loki continued.

Steve raised an eyebrow at this and looked at you. You felt your face turning very hot. 

"She knows your schedule." Bucky said pointing at you. 

"To the exact hour." Loki finished.

"I know everyone's schedule!" You exclaimed, throwing your hands up, dropping the files. "For instance, Tony and Bruce are in the lab, Peter's in his room…" 

The group of men stared at you with amused smiles. Especially Loki and Bucky, seeing how they heard you say that already. You had a vague idea of everyone's schedule. The only reason you  _ knew  _ those two things were because Tony and Bruce called you from the lab and Peter was in your office before Natasha and told you he was going to his room. 

"Well," Steve said bending down, "I think it's good you know our schedule."

"Y-you do?" You asked watching the man pick your files up, then cursing yourself for letting him do that. 

"Of course." Steve said simply looking up at you from his knees, noticing your very red face. "Makes it easier to find one another and," Steve slowly stood, never breaking eye contact with you, "it's nice knowing someone that cares so deeply for us is always making sure we're safe."

You swear your heart was going to burst out of your chest. It was beating so fast. Steve was only a few inches from you when he stood up. Your blush had spread all over your face and to your ears, you knew this because it was burning. 

"You don't look so good sweetheart." Steve mumbled, placing his hand on your forehead. "Oh doll, you're burning up! Here, let me go get you some water!"

Steve walked into your office. You felt a million miles away and on a cloud, until you heard muffled chuckles. Snapping your head you saw Sam, Thor, Loki and Bucky trying to hide their laughs behind hands or by biting their cheek.

"What?" You asked, annoyed stepping closer to your office door to watch Steve. 

"You've got it so bad for him." Sam laughed. 

"I do not!" You growled. 

"Here you go- ohhh!" Steve said walking towards you, before he could hand you the water he slipped in the spilt disaronno. You gasped and reached for his hand to try and pull him up, but failed and instead fell on top of him. 

"Are you okay (y/n)?" Steve asked, as you pushed yourself up. 

You looked down and felt the blush return. You realized you had a hand on either side of Steve's head and were straddling his stomach while he was holding your waist. 

"Uhhhhh…" Is all you could say. 

Steve chuckled and sat up, moving you down so you were now straddling his thighs and your hands were on his shoulders. "Sorry about spilling your water." 

"It's fine!" You squeaked.

You stared at him for a moment before realization of the situation hit you. Apologizing you quickly moved to sit next to him. Steve smirked then looked down to see what he slipped on. 

"Oh you have liquid all over your floor." He said in a fake concerned voice. 

"Oh, yes I accidentally spilled some of- what are you doing?" 

Steve pulled his shirt off and started to wipe the floor with it. You stared wide eyed as you watched the muscles in his arms move as he wiped the liquids off the floor. Thor, Sam, Loki and Bucky were desperately trying to hold in their laughs as they watched your face. It looked like you were drooling as Steve used his shirt to clean the mess up. When he was finally done he looked at you and smiled. 

"All clean." He said standing. 

Steve extended his hand and pulled you up. Once again you were only inches apart and Steve smiled at you. After a moment he stepped away and left your office. 

"I'm gonna go grab a snack. Thor? Sam? Wanna come?" Steve asked as he walked down the hall nodding to Loki and Bucky as he went throwing his wet shirt over his shoulder. 

Waving to Loki and Bucky the two men smiled and followed their friend. Loki and Bucky nodded to them and turned their attention back to you. You were still standing in your office staring off into space. They laughed and stepped in, making you jump and yell at them. Both of them deciding then they liked you.

"Steve?" 

"Yeah Sam?" 

"You know (y/n) has a huge crush on you, right?"

"I'm very aware of it Sam." Steve said with a smile as they walked into the kitchen. 

"So why tease the poor girl like that?" Thor asked, concern in his voice. 

"I wanted to be sure she did." Steve said, grabbing an apple. "Nat and Wanda told me a few days ago, but I wasn't sure if they were making fun of me for liking her."

"Gonna ask her out?" Sam asked. 

"Of course I am Sam." Steve said chuckling as he bit into the apple. "I'm not that big of a tease."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve asks you out on a date. (And of course the team puts their noses in it.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took so long to get this up! I've been writing Undercover. I hope it was worth the wait. 
> 
> As always sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes!
> 
> Enjoy!

A few weeks had passed since the incident in your office and you tried avoiding Steve like the plague. Any interactions you had to have with him you made sure Loki or Bucky were with you. Neither seemed to mind as you had grown close to both of them in those weeks. 

At first you were a little intimidated by the two men, but you soon realized that they truly were redeemed. You did, however, quickly find out that Loki liked to pull pranks on the team and Bucky helped him. They never did anything dangerous. In fact, you found their pranks rather funny. Especially the slime bomb in Tony and Bruce's lab. 

The three of you soon became the best of friends and were always together. When they were finally cleared for missions you were excited, but also a little upset. You had enjoyed having them around, but you were happy they were finally allowed to go on missions. 

"Hey (y/n)."

You jumped at the sudden voice and turned quickly. Standing a few feet from you was none other than Steve. 

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you." He chuckled. 

You bit your lip and waved a hand in his direction. Turning back towards the counter you continued making your sandwich. Steve walked up to the counter and stopped a few inches from you. He watched you for a moment before finally speaking.

"(Y/n), is there a reason you're avoiding me?"

You dropped the knife you were holding and turned to look at the man. "What? Why would you think that?"

"Well, for one any time I try and talk to you, you always come up with some excuse that you can't talk." Steve stepped towards you. "And for two Bucky told me you're avoiding me."

You growled at this. You should've known at some point Bucky would tell Steve you were purposely avoiding him. After all, they were best friends. 

"Uhhhh, I um, I have to, would you look at the time, I've gotta go. Bruce needs Tony to Thor him a Bucky." You mumbled picking your sandwich up and turning to leave. 

Before you could walk away Steve placed a hand on your shoulder and turned you to look at him. You gulped and dropped your sandwich when you saw the man staring directly down at you. 

"You know you make no sense when you're nervous, right?" Steve asked, tilting his head. "You also make a lot of messes. It's hard to believe you clean up after us so well." Steve smirked as he leaned in close to you and whispered in your ear. "Who's cleaning up after you, I wonder?"

You felt your face heat up at this. The man was only inches from your face and smirking at you. Instead of standing up he knelt down in front of you and started to clench up your dropped sandwich. He kept his shirt on this time, much to your disappointment. 

Once Steve was done cleaning up the mess you made, again, he stood and threw it away. Turning towards you he raised an eyebrow and smiled. 

"What?" You asked. 

"I'll be the first to admit I eat strange things, but doll, a mayo and mustard sandwich? Nothing else? Really?"

You bit your lip and looked at the sink. It was suddenly very interesting looking. "I uh, I, you, ham friends food."

Steve laughed and shook his head again. "Since I ruined your lunch, how bout I take you to dinner?"

Your head turned to look at him so fast you were surprised it didn't snap. "Wh-what?"

"Would you like to go to dinner with me?" Steve asked. 

"Like for fun?" You, stupidly, asked. 

"I mean sure?" Steve said, making an odd face. "I was thinking more like a date, but for fun works too?"

"No, no, date is fine." You quickly said. 

Steve smiled and nodded his head. "I'll pick you up at eight then?"

"We live in the same building?"

"I'll meet you in here at eight then?" 

You nodded your head then turned and ran down the hallway to find Natasha and Wanda. When you finally found them you were glad Wanda could read your mind, because all you could say was "Steve kitchen sandwich eight." The girls squealed once Wanda revealed what you were trying to say. Grabbing your arms they pulled you to your room to help you pick out an outfit for that night. 

Steve watched you run down the hall and laughed. He grabbed a water bottle from the fridge and made his way to the gym. Once there he greeted Thor, Loki, Sam, Bucky, Tony and Clint. Tony explained Bruce was in his lab and didn't think there was a point to him exercising. Steve rolled his eyes and laughed at this. 

"So what's got you in such a good mood Capcicle?" Tony asked, noticing the giant smile on Steve's face. 

"I asked (y/n) out on a date tonight and she said yes." Steve explained. "Well, she did that funny stutter thing first, then said yes."

"Duuuuude, where are you taking her?" Sam asked plopping down next to Steve. 

"Uh, I'm not sure?" Steve confessed scratching his head. 

"Here," Tony pulled his phone out and typed on it, "take her here. Sent you the address."

Steve pulled his phone out and looked at the place Tony sent him. He smiled and looked up at the man. "Thanks Tony. I bet she'll love it."

"Knowing her probably. She's got a thing for old fashioned stuff." Tony smirked. "I mean, she likes you." 

Sam laughed and Steve rolled his eyes. The rest of the time he was in the gym was spent talking about that evening. What he'd wear, what time they were going, if he should bring flowers, etc. He wondered if you were having similar conversations. 

-Your room-

"Uhhhhhh, I don't know?" You mumbled. "It's kinda slutty don't you think?"

"Well where are you going?" Wanda sighed.

You shrugged and mumbled about not knowing. The two girls slapped their faces and pulled out their phones. After a minute they smiled at said phones and went back to your closet. 

"This top." Natasha mumbled pulling a cute pastel pink top out of your closet. 

"Oh and this skirt!" Wanda said, smiling as she pulled a white skirt out as well.

You raised an eyebrow at the odd outfit choice, wondering what whoever text had said. 

"Now for your hair." Natasha smiled devilishly at you and you gulped. 

Five hours later you were staring in the mirror blinking at yourself. You really couldn't believe it was you looking back. The girls had curled your hair as tight to your head as it would go and put the brightest red lipstick you owned on you. Along with the lipstick they added a little blush and eyeliner. You felt odd in the white skirt and pink top, but didn't question their choice. For shoes they picked an old pair of black converse, once again you didn't question them. 

When eight o'clock rolled around they hurried you out of your room and to the kitchen. Once there you stood waiting for Steve. After five minutes passed you bit your lip and started to worry he wasn't going to show up. Steve was never late. After another five minutes you sighed and turned to leave but yelped when you ran into a hard chest. When you looked up you saw Steve smiling down at you, a light blush on his face. 

"Sorry it took so long." Steve apologized. "The guys kept changing my outfits and Tony made me recite the directions to the place to him."

You smiled and rolled your eyes, of course the boys were being just as crazy. When Steve suddenly shoved -your favorite flower- in your arms your face heated up. 

"Th-thank you Steve. They're beautiful." You mumbled looking at the flowers. 

"Not as beautiful as you." Steve said with a small smile. "Shall we go then?"

You nodded and started to follow him but stopped, quickly turning around and running back to the kitchen. Steve watched you with an amused smile as you pulled a vase out and filled it with water and placed the flowers in it. Once they were placed on the counter you rushed back over to him and mumbled an apology. Steve chuckled and gently grabbed your hand to hold it, saying it was fine. 

The two of you walked to the garage hand in hand in silence. Once there Steve released your hand and pulled out his keys, he turned back towards you and smiled. 

"Bike or car?" He asked looking at you. 

"Bike?" You asked. 

Steve smiled and nodded. "Bike it is."

You both walked to his motorcycle and he easily climbed on. You stood nervously by him and stared. He chuckled and held out an extra helmet to you. When you had it on you looked back at him, not knowing what to do. 

"Climb on back and hold on tight, okay?" Steve gave you a small, reassuring smile. 

You nodded and did as you were told. Once you were sitting behind him you reached around and held onto his chest. Steve chuckled and turned his head to look at you and gave you a small smile. 

"You're gonna want to hold on tighter than that doll. I don't want you falling off."

Biting your lip, you scooted closer and moved your arms down to his waist. You grabbed your wrist and placed your head on his back. Steve laughed and you felt it vibrate all the way through you, something you decided you could get use to.

He started his bike and kicked the kick stand up. Asking if you were ready to go and when you nodded he smiled and took off. You closed your eyes and involuntarily scooted closer and held on tighter to him. You'd never been on a motorcycle before and, while you trusted Steve, you were still scared. Steve smiled when he felt you scoot closer to him and felt your arms tighten around his waist. 

After a few minutes you lifted your head and smiled. Everything was passing by you so fast, but looked so beautiful. It was summer so the sun was still out. A smile graced your lips as you saw the sun set. Steve smiled when he heard you hum, well he more felt it with how close you were to his body. 

Once you got to your destination Steve parked and slid off his bike. He turned towards you and held his hand out, you gladly took it and he helped you off the bike. You fixed your skirt and looked up at Steve, you felt heat spread through your cheeks again at how he was looking at you. His eyes were half closed and he had a small smile on his lips. He held his arm out to you and you gladly took it. 

When you walked into the diner you let out a small gasp, understanding the outfit choice now. It was a 40s themed diner. You turned back to Steve to say something, but when you saw how shocked he was you just bit your lip. Tony must've told him about this place. 

A waitress walked up to you and you chuckled when her eyes went wide. She stuttered and Steve smiled at her. When she finally sat the two of you, she asked Steve for a picture. When he said yes she squealed and you offered to take the picture, she thanked you. Steve apologized once she left and you shook your head. 

"It's fine. I think it's sweet." 

"I think you're sweet."

You felt your cheeks heat up again and looked down at the menu. After studying it, probably longer than necessary, you put it down and found Steve staring at you. He was leaning on the table with his face in both hands and a small smile on his lips. 

"What?" You asked, reaching up to your face. "Do I have something on my face?"

"No, you just look really nice." Steve suddenly sat up and his face was bright red. "Not that you don't look nice any other day. You just look very nice now. I mean-"

You chuckled and grabbed his hand. "I know what you mean Steve. Thank you."

He blushed and nodded his head. "Right."

You both chatted until the waitress came and took your orders. When you heard Steve's order you were shocked. He had ordered a bacon cheeseburger, fries and a chocolate vanilla milkshake. Usually he was very conscious about his food and ate healthy. 

When the waitress asked you what you wanted you bit your lip and felt your cheeks heat up again. You figured Steve would order a salad, or something healthy, so that's what you settled on. Luckily you studied the menu and you instead ordered a hamburger with everything on it, fries and a strawberry milkshake. 

The waitress wrote your orders down, smiled then left to put them in. When you looked back at Steve you noticed the man's arms were crossed and he was squinting at you. It wouldn't have bothered you if it weren't for the ever so slight frown. Gulping, you had the worst thoughts going through your head. What if he didn't like your order? What if he expected you to actually order a salad? Maybe you should've just ordered it to be safe. He was from a different time, and cared a lot about health. Maybe he didn't like the thought of you-

"You don't like tomatoes." Steve suddenly said, uncrossing his arms and leaning on the table, smile returning. 

"Wh-what?" You stuttered.

"You ordered everything on your burger." He said simply. "But you don't like tomatoes."

You stared at him for a moment, then smiled. The frown and squinted eyes were because you didn't order no tomatoes. You bit your lip and felt a little ashamed of the thoughts you had. Steve was too nice to ever think any of those things. 

"It's not that I don't like them, I get sick if I eat too many tomatoes or tomato sauce." You mumbled.

Steve's eyes lit up at this and he quickly began to stand up. "I'll go find her and tell her to-"

"Steve it's fine!" 

"But-"

"One tomato isn't gonna make me sick. I can eat them. I just get sick if I eat too many, is all." You chuckled as he sat back down. 

Steve tilted his head and squinted at you again. "Why'd you look so shocked when I ordered?"

"I didn't expect Steve Rogers to get a bacon cheeseburger." You admitted with a small laugh. "I oversee everyone's food, and you Mr. Rogers, are a health nut. So you caught me off guard."

Steve chuckled at this and slowly reached across the table and grabbed your hand. "Captain America is a health nut." 

You intertwined your fingers with his so you were holding his hand. "What's Steve Rogers then?" You asked, knowing Steve considered himself an entirely different person than Captain America. 

Steve smiled and leaned across the table. "Don't tell anyone, but he's kind of a food junkie. That's why Cap is the one that has to plan the meals."

You laughed at how utterly ridiculous that sounded, but you understood. Steve had a very hard job when it came to being Captain America. He had to be seen as this perfect person, never making mistakes, eating healthy, always polite, kind, honest, good. America's golden boy. You wondered how Steve hadn't snapped and gone insane yet. Especially since him and Captain America seemed so different. 

"So you're the one raiding the pantry on weekends and stealing all the cookies and chips?" You asked with a fake serious face. 

Steve gasped and held a hand to his chest. "Bucky and Sam help me."

You chuckled and shook your head. "Should've figured."

Steve smiled and shrugged. The waitress appeared with your food and milkshakes a moment later. You both started to eat, chatting as you did. Halfway through your meal the waitress came back to ask if everything was okay, you both said yes. Right before you were done she brought the check, both you and Steve eyed it. 

"I'll pay." You both said.

Steve sighed and you glared. You respected his old time "guy pays" attitude, but you were stubborn and didn't need anyone to take care of you. Instead of reaching for the check you both chatted a little more and finished your shakes. 

Eventually your shakes were gone and any excuses you had for sitting there were gone as well. You both sat quietly staring at the check. Steve knew you were stubborn and would refuse to let him pay, but you also knew that Steve was a gentleman and would refuse to let you. He also knew that, while you may not be a field agent, you still knew how to fight, and he was sure you'd literally fight him on this. 

You both sat quietly, occasionally glancing at the check and laughing. One of you would make a comment and the other would nod or force a chuckle. Both of you knew at some point one would have to cave, but so far neither of you were willing. 

Steve jumped and you let out a laugh when the waitress suddenly appeared again. "I'm really sorry about this! My boss just told me that your guys meals are free!"

"What?" You both asked, looking at her confused. 

"Well, what kind of place would we be if we. charged Avengers? A horrible place that's what." She chuckled. "Let me know if I can get you anything else." With that she walked off. 

You and Steve looked at each other and sighed. 

"Guess that settles that then?" Steve laughed. "Next time I'm paying though." Steve's laugh died suddenly and he looked at you. "Uh, if there is a next time?"

You smiled and nodded your head. "Only if the third time you let me pay?"

Steve smiled at this. "Deal."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, part 3 with smut? Yes? No? Let me know.

**Author's Note:**

> Loki and Bucky are my new favorite little shits to write together. Also, I'm living in a world where Endgame didn't happen. Or if it did Loki, Natasha and Tony lived and Steve never left. 
> 
> Should I write a second part? Would anyone be interested?


End file.
